Shiny Hands
by The Humbug
Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction set in my 'Who's Writing This Crap' Kigoverse. Kasy and Sheki are the creations of Nodrogs.
1. Chapter 1

Shiny Hands

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. The rest you can blame on me.

Rating: PG-13 for intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adults of either sex. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. It's amazing what offends people these days. No imaginary characters were harmed in this story.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction set in my 'Who's Writing This Crap?' Kigoverse. Kasy and Sheki are the creations of Nodrogs.

Shiny Hands / part one

"Kim, you're fogging the glass."

"I have to get close." The redhead pressed her cheek against the plexi-shield, leaving a smudge of make-up and skin oil that some poor 'GJ' maintenance tech would have to clean off later.

The young woman turned her head this way and that in an attempt to get a better look down onto the testing room floor, but her relative height and the degree of angle made it impossible to see very much. Shego watched with embarrassment as the usually demure Kimberly Ann Possible dragged her beautiful features across the transparent barrier and accomplished nothing except to deform her nose and create more smears.

"Will you sit down, please and thank you?"

"I want to see what they're doing!"

"You can see on the screens!" The pale green woman jabbed a long finger in the direction of half a dozen video displays showing the activities of the subjects below. "It's even being recorded, so you can watch again and again and again and again!"

The younger woman didn't even turn around.

"I don't want to see them on TV. I want to see for myself."

"Damn it, Kimmie," the older woman growled. "You're making us look bad!"

"So not."

"Dr. Director's getting pissed." Shego made her tone as accusatory as she could; her Princess could always be counted on to respond to guilt. Now the former 'girl who could do anything' and now '_woman_ who _can_ do anything' did turn, looking her mentor and occasional employer square in the face to gauge just how upset Doc Betty was getting. As it was, Betty Director was having a ball, though you would not have known it to look at her.

Far from being annoyed, she was highly amused by these antics and, as one of her doctorates was in psychology, she was sorely tempted to write a paper on the behavior of human and meta-human couples under double-blind observation when acting in traditional parenting roles. She knew Kim far better than she did the former villain sitting next to her but, if what she was seeing now was any indication of how things went in the Possible home, Betty thought that she might just write that paper when she took her next sabbatical from Global Justice.

For now she just waved her hand idly and slightly furrowed the auburn brow above her eye patch… an action that Kim and a handful of others knew to recognize as a wink.

"No she isn't."

Shego swiveled her chair and glared at the executive officer for 'GJ'.

"You are so not helping!"

Of the three women, only the executive office for the Middleton contingent of 'GJ' did not seem to be out of place in this high-tech environ. Betty Director was wearing her dark blue Global Justice uniform as usual but Kim had opted for a decidedly non-heroic, pale yellow sweater over a simple white blouse and gray skirt. Shego had been cajoled into wearing her 'Miss Go' outfit, making her look more like a schoolteacher than anything else.

Kim signed and turned away from the glass; there was just no way that she could see what was going on down at floor level of the enormous testing chamber. The tiny observation room that the adults currently occupied was a good thirty feet up the southeastern wall and hidden from those below by a thick layer of one-way plexi-shield 'glass'. The twins had been down in the chamber for over an hour with only one familiar face to keep them company.

The girls were behaving well as usual and it was their birth mother as usual who was actually the most restless of the Possible family. Shego massaged her temples and debated grabbing the redhead and tying her into a chair.

"Kimmie, for the love of God, please sit down!"

"Is it really driving you crazy?"

"Yes!"

"Hah. Short trip."

"After living with you and the green goblins, this surprises you?"

"Doesn't it bother you that they're down there all alone?"

"If I may, your daughters are hardly alone. Special Agent Du is perfectly capable of looking after them and keeping them entertained for the duration of the tests."

Matching looks of rueful incredulity made Dr. Director reconsider her point.

"Admittedly, his skills in child care are lacking but no harm will come to them."

"Kim, I've told you a million times…"

"Shego, please don't exaggerate."

"… that you worry too much. Ok, maybe just a thousand times… but you're going to be a nervous wreck before you're thirty if you don't relax whenever little Cuff and Link aren't in your direct line of sight."

"You're one to talk."

"But I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes… you're right." The young hero took a few deep breaths and stopped wringing her hands. "I can sit through this without bugging."

"Good girl. You get a cookie when we get home."

"It's just a test." Kim intoned, convincing herself more than anything else. "Like an eye exam or when they test your hearing." Her eyes darted to her mentor and the older woman nodded.

"Quite so," assured Dr. Director. "Nothing invasive at all. Just as harmless as the tea party which they are having."

"So no med-techs wheeling in a tray of probes and going all 'Josef Mengele' on our girls' little green keisters?"

"SHEGO!"

"Kimmie, a high-tech joint like this must have at least one black, floating torture 'droid with a hypodermic needle ready for whenever guests arrive."

"GHAA!"

"Doc, am I right?"

"Ms. Gordon, we have no such…"

The temperature seemed to drop suddenly.

"Don't call me that."

"My apologies." Dr. Director turned and her tone was contrite. "What I meant, _Ms. Possible…_ is that we can learn everything we need to know from right up in the command platform using only the remote sensors." She raised an arm and gestured with a gloved hand at the myriad banks of instruments. "They are all running at full intensity and if one of the children so much as sneezes we will be able to measure every variable to the smallest iota."

"See, Shego? Geez! Dr. Director would never let anything happen to them."

"But can it make a good cup of coffee?"

"Sweetheart, you told me that you were ok with this." The petite woman moved her slender form closer so that Shego had no choice but to look at her. "We called them, remember? I did, anyway. You and I talked about this and you said that I could go ahead and schedule the test and you'd be here with me."

"Yeah."

"Then why are you bugging?"

"I'm not bugging." The pale green woman was the very image of disinterest. "I don't give a tin shit." She made a point of examining her nails. Kim didn't buy it for a second. Her earlier concerns for the twins aside, her whole attitude towards the sitch spun one hundred and eighty degrees now that her mate seemed to have unspoken worries.

"Now who's making us look bad?"

"Fine! Anything to get you off my back." The black glossed lips twisted as if she didn't like the taste of her words. "But if this sounds cliché, it's your fault." The older woman might as well have been carved from ice, and her tone carried no warmth. "You know how I hate the idea of being poked and prodded. I've been treated like a lab rat ever since I got my powers… my brothers, too. We were taken straight from the Go City Hospital to a research facility after our encounter with that damn comet. We didn't even get any real treatment for our injuries before they decided to haul us away." She counted off points with her long fingers. "Weldon was limping from what we later learned was a fracture to his ankle and both Heywood and I had mild concussions! We were kids for God's sake and the local establishment was more interested in whether we were potentially dangerous than assessing our health!"

"Ms. Possible, surely your parents…"

"My parents assisted the research team!" Like a snake she had struck, thrusting forward from her chair with her knuckles stark white on the padded armrests, black lips drawn back and black nails bared like claws. Hate was in Shego's voice and while Dr. Director had only heard that particular tone once or twice, the young redhead in the room had heard it on many occasions. No one said anything for the span of three minutes, letting the ticks and beeps of the electronics sing their tune while the former villain reined in her emotions and settled back down into her chair.

Kim had remained standing with her back to the plexi-shield. Now she moved closer.

"Sweetheart." the young hero paused, started again. "Sweetheart, my mother is a doctor and my father is a scientist. Both of them would have much to learn from the physical makeup of the children if they felt it was important." Kim waited until her mate returned her gaze. "But nothing is more important to my parents than the well-being of their granddaughters. They see the girls as people… first, last, and always. If the cure for cancer were to be found in their bloodstream, my mother would sooner lose her license to practice medicine than draw one drop of blood if it would hurt those girls."

"Nice hyperbole, Pumpkin, but if their blood held the cure for cancer then I'd be the first to drive them to the Middleton clinic, sit them down and get a little blood drawn, give each of them a big smooch for being such brave girls and then we'd all go out for ice cream. If you came with us you could get one of those parfaits you like." Shego smiled. "The girls would forget about the incident in a day or two and they'd be able to go the finest school in the world because we would sell the cure for a bazillion dollars."

The redhead threw her hands up.

"Fine. Bad analogy. How stupid of me."

"Don't get huffy, Princess."

"You're right, and I'm a moron."

"Kimmie, I never said anything like that."

"You don't have say anything!"

"I never thought it, either."

"I'll just go find something shiny to stare at."

"Hey, you have your opinion about this sitch and I have mine." The woman leaned backing her chair. "I don't trust these people like you do."

Doc Betty's good eye shifted from Shego to Kim. This was amazing!

"Would I ever put our children in danger?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"Yes, you will." The small form planted her fists on slender hips and her voice was demanding. "I need to hear what you think." The tone boded no argument and she watched Shego cross her arms in exasperation.

"…"

"Hmm?"

"I said 'no'!" Emerald eyes narrowed. "Kim, this has never been a question about your abilities as a mother. I've never doubted your judgment when it comes to the girls."

"Then why…?"

"Like I said before, you trust these people. I don't." Shego cocked her head ruefully. "I s'pose I must, at least a bit, otherwise we wouldn't even be here. But if things go south of cheese, we go home."

"We're talking about people who have risked their lives for the girls, not to mention us."

"It's your delusion, Kimmie. Make is as grandiose as you please."

"You're impossible!"

"Anything's impossible for a Possible."

"Ladies, if I might offer a solution?"

The hero and the barely reformed villain turned to face the 'GJ' administrator. Doc Betty pursed her lips and squinted her good eye.

"I suppose that we could put them in a wire cage and poke at them with a stick." She spread her hands amicably. "If that would make everyone feel better."

Matching pairs of emerald eyes shot wide for a second but quickly relaxed as they recognized the statement for the joke it was meant to be. Kim grinned while Shego scowled and the youngest of the three finally took her seat between the other women.

"I'll stay up here if there's that much chance of my interfering with the test."

"It's about frigging time."

"Actually, I do not mind if Kimberly wants to join the children. I had hoped that they would be more inclined to display their powers in the absence of parental supervision, but it appears that I was wrong."

Shego grunted and looked smug.

"That makes two of you. I told her," she jutted her chin towards her mate, "that they're too young to create a stable plasma field."

"What? We've seen them!"

"That's just a light show, Princess. No heat."

Now it was Kim's turn to look smug.

"It's sure as heck hot enough to burn little handprints into the back fence behind the gardening shed."

"What? Really? I am shocked, Kimmie! Shocked! As soon as we get home we will discuss the matter of suitable punishment. We can impose sanctions or something."

"Your own handprint was there, too."

There was something in her tone and expression that made it plain Kim's discovery had hurt her a bit. It deeply bothered the redhead that there would always be one aspect of her daughters' lives that she could never share, Shego knew this, and this perceived flaunting was painful. Her mouth opened but no words came out, her natural belligerence conflicting with feelings of guilt that she used to be able to suppress so easily once upon a time.

The former villain's salvation came in the form of Betty Director.

"Kimberly, why don't you go on down onto the floor and relieve Agent Du. That way you can be with the girls and I am certain that he will appreciate the break." Betty saw the relief on her guest's face. In truth, Kim did appreciate the opportunity to make absolutely sure that the girls were comfortable and also to avoid any further drama with Shego for a time… at least not until cooler heads could prevail.

"It won't be a problem?"

"I think not."

"Ok." Kim Possible stood from her chair and walked towards the door without a glance backward. "I guess I'll be down there 'til either we've gotten a result or you decide to call the whole thing off."

"Quite reasonable. Please send Will up to me for a debriefing."

"Got it," Kim said, reaching for the switch that would open the door.

"Kimmie, I…"

The small, fair hand stopped and rested against the cold metal of the wall and Kim turned slightly, enough to bring the form of her wife into partial focus but not enough to face her. She kept her head down and waited for the voice to sound again. Eventually, it did.

"I'm sorry about the handprints. It was cute and we had a ball making them. It was never about excluding you, they… wouldn't have understood why you couldn't play with us… they're only four years old." Shego sighed and wished that they didn't have an audience. "We were just having a little fun. I didn't mean to you're your feelings."

The petite redhead pivoted on her heel and slowly walked the short distance back to the chairs. Kim said nothing as she lowered her head and left a gentle kiss along the cheekbone of her wife. The public display of affection caught the older woman off guard but a small, strong hand held and caressed the back of Shego's neck even after Kim pulled her face away from the kiss. She stroked the chin and jaw line for a few seconds longer, both features turning a bruised purple as the flush rose from Shego's collar.

Kim did say one word before she straightened up and moved away again. Betty could not be certain, but she thought that the word was '_forgiven_'.

"Ok, girls," the hero said, her voice conspicuously loud in the small room. "Play nice while Mommy goes downstairs and kicks some goblin booty." Her smile bespoke a confidence that had not been seen yet that morning; Kimberly Ann Possible was back in full control of her faculties now.

"Call me, beep me… etcetera, etcetera."

Dr. Director stopped scribbling the notes for her future article and looked back with a similar smile.

"Never fear, Kimberly. Ms. Possible and I will become the best of friends."

She noticed a decidedly dubious arching of Kim's brow in response to the statement, and then the young woman walked out of the observation room. The former most-wanted woman in the world, a meta-human capable of vaporizing steel with the energies she carried inside her, glowered at the current head of the world's most powerful independent defense force… and Dr. Betty Director stared right back.

To Be Continued….

Author's Notes: Regarding Shego's past, I am keeping it shrouded in mystery for now; unlike the way I have adopted Nodrogs 'Small Possibilities' tale for my initial baseline, I have decided not to give _Sheila Gordon_ a background parallel to anyone else. Her story may be told someday, but not yet. There are hints throughout my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiny Hands

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. The rest you can blame on me.

Rating: PG-13 for intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adults of either sex. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. It's amazing what offends people these days. No imaginary characters were harmed in this story.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction set in my 'Who's Writing This Crap?' Kigoverse. Kasy and Sheki are the creations of Nodrogs.

Shiny Hands / part two

Kim took the steps lightly down to the 'ground' level of the testing area and by the time she reached the bottom she felt like a million bucks. Or maybe a bazillion! She smiled to herself as she walked down the short corridor to the access hatch and thought about how truly protective of the children her spouse really was, regardless of how the woman might sound to the contrary. Shego was like a lioness sometimes, brooding over her pride, and that included Kim as well. The young redhead felt the warmth of her love for her former nemesis and wondered for the umpteenth time exactly how two such different people could be drawn together.

Kim stopped at the access hatch and let the scanner verify her palm print. The seals popped and the hatch swung soundlessly open on frictionless bearings to admit her. Two of the three occupants of the room beyond were already running in her direction as the third slowly clambered to its feet.

"MOMMY!"

"MOMMY!"

"Oooo! Hello, Munchkins!" She went down on one knee and had prepared herself for their combined weight; Kim was just slightly rocked back when they leapt into her arms. "Whatcha been doing?"

"TEA PARTY!"

"We had cookies!"

"AND MILK!"

"Mr. Bunny had some milk, too!"

"I POOTED!"

Kim barely heard a word of this. She was simply too amazed, even after four years, that she was the mother of two such adorable angels… even if she did say so, herself. The frizzy red mop of Kasy's hair refused to lay flat beneath her plastic toy tiara, the one that Kim and Shego were certain of having thrown away countless times. The pale green child was practically vibrating with pent up energy. Her sister, on the other hand, wasn't nearly so difficult to hold onto. Sheki shared the same open smile as her twin but otherwise rested against Kim and gently stroked back the gray ears of Mr. Bunny, whose matted and slightly sticky face attested to his indeed having been in direct contact with milk. Kim made a mental note to have him laundered and dried before bedtime.

"That sounds like fun!" She kissed them both. "Maybe not so much the pooting!" Together they stood and Kim surveyed the chamber where her daughters had been for the last thirty odd minutes.

The walls of the enormous room were of a special alloy, extremely resistant to damage, the exact composition of which was unknown beyond the boundaries of Global Justice. They were coated with a cheap and easily re-applied layer of black enamel, so dark and flat as to absorb the excess light from the single overhead bulb and turn the rest of the room into a galactic void. All weaponry for 'GJ' was tested in this room.

A small table, round and low to the floor, sat about ten yards in from the access hatch, making it nowhere near the center of the truly huge room. The table and its four small chairs were a righteous mismatch of pastels, as was the bright plastic tea service arranged on the table between bits of paper and colored pencil, with little plates and real cookies and neatly folded napkins.

The third member of the soirée had been seated on the floor and it was totally understandable as to why this was necessary… considering that he weighed almost four hundred pounds in his reinforced body armor with fully enclosed helmet with adjustable polarization faceplate and enhanced heat-resistant shielding. At that moment, the faceplate was crystal clear and the wearer's entire head was fully visible within.

Everything about Special Agent Will Du's expression said 'kill me'.

"Hello, Will." Kim knew better than to extend her hand. She had been on amicable terms with the agent for years now but there was little point in shaking a hand encased in a massive gauntlet.

"Kim." His attempt at a smile failed. His armor was as black as the room, except for the faceplate, and he looked as if he'd rather be in front of a firing squad. The redhead empathized with her occasional cohort and ruffled the twins' hair to get their attention.

"Ladies, why don't you pour Mommy some tea while…"

"It's really milk, Mommy."

"… Agent Will and I talk for a moment. Milk would be fine, baby."

"Ok." Sheki turned and bounced back to the table, her sister in tow. Kim watched them for a moment longer and turned back to Special Agent Du. She noticed something about his armor, a minor detail not of its usual design, and drew his attention to it with her eyes.

"You, um, have a fuzzy monkey sticker on your shoulder."

"Yes." He caned his neck as well as he could within the transparent faceplate and frowned. "A gift from Kasy, I believe."

"Sorry about that."

"It is nothing." Du raised his head, stoic as ever. "It goes well with the crayoned smiley face Sheki drew while my attention was elsewhere." He made a half turn so that she could see.

"Oh! Darn!"

"It is not important."

"I really am sorry."

"Let me stress the unimportance of the issue."

"They're only four."

"So the dossier reports."

"They're just playing."

"That was my impression."

"You're probably just like a big, cuddly…" That word and Will's countenance just didn't go together. "Armor-plated juggernaut of doom to them."

"Really." There was monotone, and there was monotone, and then there was Will Du. Her blush deepened as she found herself becoming uncharacteristically flustered.

"Will! I'm doing my best here! Are you going to meet me halfway, or what?"

Now he did smile.

"Apologies, Kim. The subjects…" He blinked and she could practically see his brain rewinding to select a more appropriate word. "The children really have been well-behaved. They are a pleasure to be around, but babysitting is not in my… arsenal… of skills."

"Then consider this a reprieve." Kim didn't want to come right out and say that Doc Betty had used almost those same words just minutes ago. "Dr. Director sent me down here to get you. She said I could stay with the girls for the rest of the experiment." She watched what passed for relief wash over his face and he straightened under the weight of the armor.

"Ah, good. Then we can review the data we have collected so far."

"Such as it is." She spread her slender hands. "So far it's a whole lot of nothing."

"No data in itself is still something that we can document."

"You could always review the telemetry of Kasy's poot."

His lack of reply was a sure sign that her humor had fallen flat.

"… or not." Kim cleared her throat and looked to the girls. "Ladies, you'd better say goodbye to Will because he has to go back to work now." She watched as her daughters scrambled to their feet and pounded back over to where the adults stood.

"Bye-bye, Agen' Doo."

"BYE, DOO-DOO!"

"Goodbye, Miss Sheki. Goodbye, Miss Kasy. We will have to do this again sometime." He bumped knuckles with both girls and this earned him bonus points with their mother… even though Kim could detect a slight hesitance as Will bent down to 'kiss' Mr. Bunny… and then he straightened and turned around to face her.

"I trust that we will be seeing you later?"

"Doy! My name might not be on the call roster as often as it used to be, but you can't keep me away that easily."

"Good to know. Take care." He raised his massive gauntlet and it took a moment for Kim to realize what he was doing. She bumped her tiny hand against the segmented plating and moved aside to let the Special Agent amble towards the access hatch.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: For more on the 'shiny hands' thing, please read my story 'Sticks And Stones'.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiny Hands

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. The rest you can blame on me.

Rating: PG-13 for intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adults of either sex. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. It's amazing what offends people these days. No imaginary characters were harmed in this story.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction set in my 'Who's Writing This Crap?' Kigoverse. Kasy and Sheki are the creations of Nodrogs.

Shiny Hands / part three

"You don't scare me."

"Such was never my intent."

"You're lucky my chick's not here, or she'd beat you up."

"These days, that would be likely. In my youth, I seriously doubt it."

"Were you a real bad ass back when dinosaurs ruled the Earth?"

"Hardly. I simply doubt that our Kimberly is quite the dirty fighter I was."

Shego colored and took a moment to watch her Kimmie on the monitor screens before speaking; the redhead had just entered the testing chamber and the twins were running to her.

"She's learned a few things."

"From you?"

"She a quick study once she drops that iron will of hers."

"The stubborn beast flesh?"

"The… what?"

"Never mind." Dr. Director's thoughts rolled back to darker days best left buried in the past. "Just something I wrote in a report once." Betty offered a friendly smile. "Getting past Kimberly's iron will is the ticket?"

"An iron will is no substitute for a granite jaw, or balls of steel." Shego tired of the metaphors. "If I can teach her anything that will keep her alive long enough for her experience to catch up to her instincts…" Her voice trailed off and Dr. Director waited a moment before chiming in. She had caught sight of Special Agent Du on the monitor and he was apparently having a discussion with the young hero down in the testing chamber below them. From Kim's expression, it was a friendly conversation.

"Do you see why she is so important to us? Hers is a strength that cannot be taught. You better than anyone should know this."

The silence from across the room was all the affirmation Betty needed. Shego scowled. She glanced again at the overhead monitor and watched Special Agent Du slowly walk toward the access of the chamber, and then suppressed a smile as the three loves of her life gathered around the low table beneath the spot light. She looked back at her host.

"She could beat up your husband, then. Happy?"

"Goodness, please never tell Edward that" Dr. Director glanced at the small snapshot which always loaded at the corner of her computer screen when she logged on at a remote location within 'GJ'; the picture of her spouse and their infant son and adopted daughter that would always be in view of her good eye. "I'm having enough trouble with his midlife crisis as it is."

"What does a man who's dedicated both his criminal and legitimate life to building the sweetest ride do when he has a midlife crisis?" Shego asked expectantly.

"He takes a M1117 Guardian Armored Security Vehicle and adds a lift kit and knobby tires." The uniformed woman let her shoulders sag in frustration while Shego smirked. "It is like dealing with a juvenile."

"Boys and their toys?"

"Indubitably."

"His cousin was no better." Shego kept her expression guarded; her time with Drakken was always downplayed when in mixed company. "Always wanting to tweak and fiddle and never quite satisfied with the end result."

"I drew the line at the eight-track player." Again, Dr. Director chose to discretely handle the subject. She saw no reason to make her guest feel uncomfortable. "Back again to our Kimberly, I have noticed a change in her over the past year or so."

"For better or for worse?"

"Definitely for the better."

"Don't tell her that. She's too cocky already."

"One would expect motherhood to have slowed her down."

"Kim's worked hard not to lose her edge." The hackles rose on Shego's neck and the fingers of her right hand started to clench.

"I know that she has."

"Being a new mother at her age wasn't all peaches and cream, you know!"

"I know that it was not."

"Months of exercise to get back in shape, up all night with the twins, hitting the books every free moment to keep her studies from suffering!" Shego's voice grew in volume and pitch and she was starting to ramble; it was doubtful that she realized this but to her host it was almost an assault. The cause for Kim's prolonged hiatus as an independent operative for 'GJ' was only known in certain circles, as was the involvement of her former nemesis in that event. This would always be a sore point for the pale green woman.

"Let us not misunderstand each other. I was not merely referring to her becoming a mother."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"She is no longer the rash youngster that I first met when she was partnered with Ronald Stoppable."

"… oh…"

"The last few years have turned her into a fine woman."

"She gets the credit for that."

"I give you some of that credit."

"Thanks."

"And what about yourself?

"What about me?"

"Is that credit enough for you accept?"

"Meaning?"

"Is there anything more that you would want?"

"What are you talking about?"

Dr. Director put her hands together and interlaced her fingers.

"What I am asking, Ms. Possible, is would you consider…"

Further discussion was interrupted when the observation room door opened behind them with a faint hum. Both women swiveled their chairs and beheld the bulky figure that filled their view. Betty shook her head ruefully at the timing but was otherwise in complete control.

"Agent Du. How nice of you to join us."

"Hey, Doo-Doo! How long do you stay fresh in that can?"

"Dr. Director." His acknowledgement of his superior was dutifully respectful, although he all but ignored the pale green woman. The man sprung the internal latch of the helmet's visor and his features were fully exposed. He remained in the open doorway because the room was not quite large enough to accommodate the suit of combat armor.

"Nice face plate. It really shows off your eyes."

"Thank you." Will sounded anything but thankful.

"You just be glad that the girls could see that it was you in there."

"My intent was never to frighten them."

"… 'cause one tear and you'd be mincemeat."

"Again, I assure you…"

"I don't mean from Kim or me. The girls would show you those puppy dog eyes and you'd be eating out of their little green hands."

Will showed the hint of a smirk.

"I doubt that. The visor is 'pout-proof'."

Shego whole expression changed.

"It's what?"

"'Pout-proof'. It is resistant to Kim's legendary 'pout'." Will was almost grinning. "Didn't she ever mention this to you?"

"No!"

"She tested it for us. Works quite well."

"I'll pay two thousand dollars for a visor made of that stuff!"

"Sorry."

"Agent Du…"

"Five thousand!"

"It is proprietary material. Global Justice property."

"Special Agent Du… your immediate impressions would be appreciated." She spoke to her subordinate but looked towards Shego until the other woman regained her composure. "A full evaluation can wait until tomorrow." Betty Director anticipated her junior officer's displeasure at the perceived failure and felt that the best succor would be keeping the situation clinical. She toggled the 'record' button for the internal audio system and waited for the man to speak.

"Yes, ma'am." His eyes closed. "After fifty-seven minutes in a controlled and secure environment, supplied with artifacts to maintain physical and intellectual stimulus…"

"It was a tea party with coloring books!" Shego threw up her hands in mock disgust. "Is this what our tax dollars are paying for?"

"… the subjects did not display any meta-human abilities."

"Nice fuzzy monkey sticker. There's one just like it on our dashboard." Shego arched her neck around. "Who drew the smiley face on your ass?"

The segmented fingers of the armored gauntlet twitched but the man was otherwise unresponsive. Dr. Director gave herself the luxury of an inward smile and let her subordinate off the proverbial hook.

"A worthwhile investment of time, even with a lack of return. Thank you, Agent Du, I will await your official report."

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"Dr. Director, it would appear to me that… that we are taking far too casual an approach for this study of the children's presupposed abilities."

"Continue."

"I find myself in agreement with our guest that tea, crayons and coloring books are hardly adequate stimulus to provoke a reaction."

"What do you propose? Keeping in mind that they are children and are here with the voluntary consent of their parents."

"Kim will rip your nut sack off like a paper towel if you go too far." Shego's mouth was soft but her eyes were green ice. "But please continue with your idea, Special Agent Du, I didn't mean to interrupt."

The man took a breath before speaking.

"There would be no harm to anyone. My idea was to create a mock threat to Kim."

The women shared a glance. The former villain pursed her lips and Dr. Director spoke for both of them.

"And?"

"And… that is all. I wouldn't even approach the children."

"You are counting on the girls reacting to the threat?"

"Perceived threat, ma'am. There would be no harm perpetrated on Kim, either."

"Agent Du, there is merit in the idea. But I see a flaw."

"Ma'am?"

"The children know you. They apparently like you."

"Lord knows why." Shego inspected her nails.

"And more to the point, you have just been with you for an hour."

"Fifty-seven minutes, ma'am."

"And they've marked you with the Fuzzy Monkey Sticker Of Shame!" The former villain reminded them.

With only a nod, the man proceeded to methodically pop loose several access plates and insignia emblems, including his nametag and the Fuzzy Monkey sticker and even the section of his armor where the smiley face was drawn. With the flick of an unseen switch his faceplate polarized to an opaque blank field and his next words were heavily synthesized to remove all human intonation.

"I now represent an unknown quality." Before them stood an anonymous armor-plated juggernaut of doom. "And hopefully a better catalyst for our experiment."

"Agent Du, I commend your enthusiasm for the project. In this case, however…" Betty turned fully around to face Shego. "I will permit this only if permission is given by Ms. Possible."

Shego thought for a minute. She glanced from Du to the monitor screens and back again.

"What if they freak out?"

"Then I raise my visor and it all becomes a joke. They can even draw another smiley face on my… posterior."

"Will, please remember that they're kids." The tone was almost pleading, if it were possible to plead sarcastically. Betty remained silent and waited for her subordinate to reply.

"And I would protect them with my life in the service of my duty."

The woman thought for another moment and then nodded.

"Go for it. Just make sure that thing has a titanium codpiece if she gets riled before I can save you."

"Understood." He straightened up as smartly as he could inside the armor and moved backwards into the hallway. "Ma'am. Ms. Possible." The door slid closed.

To Be Concluded….

Author's Notes: There are also details in my various works as to Doc Betty's life… specifically who her husband is and about their children, one adopted and the other conceived. It is an… unusual… pairing, to say the least.


	4. Chapter 4

Shiny Hands

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. The rest you can blame on me.

Rating: PG-13 for intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adults of either sex. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. It's amazing what offends people these days. No imaginary characters were harmed in this story.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction set in my 'Who's Writing This Crap?' Kigoverse. Kasy and Sheki are the creations of Nodrogs.

Shiny Hands / part four

"Back to our earlier discussion," Betty motioned to the recently closed door before resting her elbows on her desk and interlaced her fingers. "When I commented on how I had observed a change in Kimberly, do you recall the words you had used?"

"Not really."

"You said, 'for better or for worse'."

"So?"

"May I ask you a thing or two about your marriage to Mrs. Possible?"

"No one's stopping you."

"You take your union seriously." It was not posed as a question.

"Serious as a heart attack."

"You've taken her name."

"It's a good name."

"But you do not wear a ring." Betty nodded towards the pale green hands, bereft of jewelry, resting in the lap of her guest. "Is this a matter of personal preference or would a wedding band be too much like a declaration of codependence?"

"Oh, I wear a ring all right." Shego grinned widely. "But you'd have to be showering with me to see it."

"Really, Ms. Possible, if you are hoping to embarrass me, you needn't waste your…"

"Chill, Doc." One of those hands rose to her long neck and undid the top button of her collar; the thumb delved into the neckline and brought forth a silver chain from which dangled a sparkling gold band. "That's all the peep show you get." Shego's expression softened considerably as she displayed the wedding ring. "Hot plasma is not conducive to wearing bling on my hands. This was on my finger for the ceremony and it's been around my neck for almost every waking hour since."

They were each considering the weight of Shego's words when activity on the monitor screens announced Will Du's return to the chamber below. He had opened the sealed door and some additional light from the outer hallway shone briefly into the otherwise dark periphery of the huge space. The door closed and the figure began to lumber forward.

The women spared a look at each other.

"Showtime."

Will had stopped and the three Possibles around the colorful table were looking at him. The girls put down crayons and scampered forward, stopping when the hulking shape took a half step backwards. There was no sound to hear in the control room but it appeared as if the girls were speaking to the suit of armor and their puzzled expressions indicated that they were not getting any response. The suit moved, arms raising slightly but taking another step back from the children.

Kim stood, brushed at her skirt and moved forward.

Before she could take two paces the suit of armor strode to meet her; the feet stamped down with each step and the shoulders swaggered back and forth to accentuate the motion. With gauntleted fingers clenched, the armor lifted one huge hand up over its helmet and thrust the other one at Kim; she flinched but the suit was still some distance away. To a casual observer it did look as if Kim Possible was about to be accosted.

There was movement from the twins.

There was a green flash that glared up from the chamber thirty feet below them; they were blocked from any direct exposure but the light was more than bright enough to blind them momentarily and leave a faint afterimage that they had to blink away. Machines hummed around them but the several monitor screens only showed static.

"Oh, dear." Dr. Director quickly turned to locate the particular readout that showed Will Du's vital signs and Shego realized that her mouth was hanging open.

"Well… that didn't take long."

88888888

Kim staggered through the doorway of the observation room bearing the full weight of her daughters as they struggled in her arms.

"Who's brilliant idea was that?" Her glare encompassed both her wife and her mentor, spearing them equally with her own emerald eyes.

"Um…"

"Well, Kimberly…"

"Never mind." Kim set the girls down on the narrow desk. "You two sit here and be good while Mommy finds your jackets."

"Ok!"

"Yes, Mommy!"

"Kimberly, I believe that this one belongs to Sheki."

"Hey, Kimmie, here's Kasy's, too."

"You don't get off the hook that easy." The eyes flashed again. "Eeither of you." The red head accepted the jackets and dressed the fussing children, poking little arms into sleeves while the twins buzzed with excitement. They looked to Shego and grinned.

"MOMMA!"

"Hi, Momma!"

"Hello, munchkins!"

"We zapped a bad guy!"

"Zap!"

"Kerpow!"

"He was gonna hurt Mommy!"

"We saved her!"

"I made shiny hands!"

"Me, too!"

"We thought it was Agen' Doo!" Kasy said.

"But it wasn't." Sheki assured them all.

"Aunt Betty, where's Doo-Doo?"

"Resting comfortably." Dr. Director spoke more to Kim than to the twins. "We'll know more when he regains consciousness." She turned to look down at the girls. "Will is taking a nap."

"Oh…. Ok!" This satisfied the twins. Kasy was rubbing at her eyes and Sheki yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"Me, too." The little girl made a face. "And I pooted."

The petite red head cocked her thumb at the children.

"… and welcome to the Possible family. The bad news is that today's nap schedule is shot to heck because they'll be passed out before we get home, after a display like that. The good news," Kim didn't particularly feel happy but a grin broke through nonetheless. "My babies have super powers!"

Shego sidled closer.

"We kind'a already knew that, Pumpkin."

"But they have powers! Major powers!" Now Kim was almost giddy, enough to rope her mate into a one-armed hug. "Booyah!"

"Congrats!" Shego ignored the watchful eye of their host and bend down to plant a kiss on the crown of Kim's head. The petite hero squeezed her close for a moment and then released the hug.

"Corrected to previous statement…. 'our' babies. And that's not just because of the plasma powers."

"Thank you Princess." Nothing made Shego feel warmer than when Kim reminded her of that.

"Don't you 'Princess' me." The hug was over and a small, strong hand gently shoved the taller women away. "You're still in trouble unless we can figure out a way to keep the girls awake for the next few hours until dinner." A finger jabbed. "Otherwise who knows how late they'll be up tonight?" She stressed the last word. "Savvy?"

"Kimmie… not in front of…"

"Deal with it." Kim smirked but followed it with a quick kiss. She turned her attention to the chief executive officer of Global Justice. "Dr. Director, I would appreciate being able to review today's findings, please and thank you. I can come in to 'GJ' central command if the data cannot be sent off-site."

"Of course. You will be notified within two days."

"Spank'n."

"No fair! How come she's not in trouble?"

"Who says she isn't." Kim let the older women ponder that as she lifted her daughters down from the small desk. The twins let themselves be led from the observation room, but not before saying 'goodbye' to their Aunt Betty and raising tiny hands to wave in a personalized salute… with their other hand placed over one eye.

"Who wants ice cream?"

"ME!"

"I do!"

"Race you to the elevator!" The girls were already running and Kim watched them. Shego moved forward to touch her arm.

"What about spoiling their dinner?"

"That's now for a few hours. After having expended that much energy, they'll need loads of empty carbs to stay awake for dinner and then sleep through the night. Don't hang around here too long." Kim began to walk down the corridor. "You have the keys." She waved in a normal manner to Dr. Director and followed the laughing children towards the elevator.

"And grab my purse, please and thank you!"

Betty Director had been so intent on observing the happy trio that she didn't notice Shego standing beside her until the tall woman had returned from getting the purses. They shared the scene for a moment as the petite red head at the end of the long hall encouraged the twins to jump a little bit higher until they could hit the button to open the door.

The former villain cleared her throat before speaking.

"You asked me what I wanted."

"Yes."

"This. This is what I wanted." She glanced down to where the twins cajoled and Kim gamboled right along with them. "Family. Home. Security."

"Not just the children."

"There's nothing 'just' about the children. It's all one package." She paused. "For better and for worse. I want… my family."

Dr. Director nodded in understanding. By this time the button had been reached and Kim and the twins were already on their way to ground level.

"Maybe this will interest you." She removed a folded sheet of paper from her uniform pocket and handed it to the taller woman. "Please consider reading this over and sign it if you are interested." The paper was accepted carelessly and Shego gave it a glance.

"What is it?"

"You can consider it an application for employment."

The former villain's eyes opened wide. She held the sheet between her thumb and index finger as if it were the tail of a dead rat.

"You're shitting me."

"I… shit you not. Full employment, mind you, with and training and evaluation suitable for becoming a full agent of Global Justice. That is to say, not to remain an Independent Operative like Kimberly. The choice is yours, of course, however I implore you to give the matter consideration."

"Just like that? No interview process?"

"That, Ms. Possible, is what we have been doing for the last hour."

"Why not Kim? I mean… why aren't you going to Kim with this offer?"

"I had."

"And?"

"She declined. I was given leave to outline an offer and she turned us down." Betty shrugged. "As a full agent, that is. She is still very much interested in remaining an 'Indie'."

It was several steps before Shego could form words.

"Does she know that you're asking me?"

"My dear… it was our Kimberly that suggested I speak with you."

"Is that what she meant by you still being 'in trouble'?"

"I believe so."

"What would I do?"

"Pretty much what you are doing now. Except you would draw a higher pay grade and share other benefits that up to now only extended towards Kimberly. Your availability to go on missions would be entirely up to you. I was thinking more of training and security." The uniformed woman held her gaze. "You have knowledge that 'GJ' can benefit from."

The pale green woman refolded the paper and numbly stuck it into her jacket pocket as she let herself be led to the elevator.

"Betty, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

The End.

Author's Notes: Please excuse the blatant rip off of 'Casablanca' for my ending. Be well!


End file.
